


Slavery Free Me

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Collars, Hurt Anders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: In this universe, a fate worse than death awaits criminals like Anders. Instead of a quick execution, or in the case of a mage, being made tranquil, they are forced into sexual slavery. Fenris sees this as an opportunity to finally show the abomination what being a slave truly means.





	1. The Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new Dragon Age Fenders fic after what feels like ages. I've been consumed with the Supernatural fandom for awhile, but this story idea just screamed Fenders to me.

Aveline took Anders into custody after the Chantry explosion, and the mage stood trial in Kirkwall. He was found guilty on over two hundred counts of murder, massive destruction of property, and numerous other charges. The Chantry wanted to put him to the brand, but in the Free Marches they did things a little differently. Instead, the mage would face the harshest sentence meted out for his crimes— _sexual slavery_.

It was a sentence that was rarely used, but it was put into place centuries ago as an alternative to execution or tranquility. Sexual slavery was a fate worse than death and only the most heinous crimes would carry that punishment.

Since Anders’ crimes were against the entire city of Kirkwall, he would serve the first month of his sentence by being put to public use. He would serve one week in four locations. The Hightown Market, the Lowtown Market, the Alienage, and finally in Darktown. After that, he would be auctioned to anyone who may still want him. If no one purchased him, he would be put to use servicing the City Guard for the rest of his life.

***

Anders knelt before the magistrate as his sentence was read aloud. He didn’t care what happened to him anymore. He had done what he and Justice had felt needed to be accomplished. Nothing else mattered. All Anders could hope for was the ripple effect of change that may come from the message he had sent to the Chantry.

Still, he was surprised he wasn’t sentenced for execution. That’s what he was expecting. Anders wasn’t even aware that sexual slavery was used as a form of punishment in the Free Marches.

“Anders, do you understand the terms of your sentence?” the Magistrate asked.

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Guard Captain, please take the slave to be collared and branded. He begins his public service tomorrow.”

Aveline grabbed Anders by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. His hands and feet were bound in magic suppression shackles. Shuffling alongside the guard captain, he was led out of the room and down into the dungeons below the Viscount’s Keep.

Aveline hesitated outside of the room where she was taking him. “Anders, For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Execution would have been kinder.”

Anders looked at her. For a moment she had a sorrowful, apologetic look on her face. Then she schooled her expression until she looked at him with a cold cruelty. He then was led into a room where two other guards and a Circle mage waited. “Strip him and lock him into the stocks. Make sure he can’t move.”

They made quick work of what was left of Anders’ robes, leaving him completely bare. In the center of the room was a set of stocks that Anders was forced to kneel in front of. He was bent over, and his head and hands locked into place. The shackles on his ankles were secured to the wooden platform he knelt on, so he was completely immobilized.

“Shave his head,” Aveline commanded.

Anders had not expected that. He had always worn his dark blond hair long. His hair had always been a small point of pride for him. The guard cut the hair short with scissors and then lathered his head. “Don’t move if you don’t want to get cut, abomination.”

Anders held as still as possible as the guard took a sharp blade and began removing what was left of his hair.

“Is the collar ready?” Aveline asked.

“Yes, Captain.”

Anders saw the collar that the guard held up for Aveline’s inspection. It was solid iron, inscribed with magical runes that would surely cut him off from the fade and his magic as much as being made tranquil would. The only difference was that the collar wouldn’t rob him of his conscious personality. He would have to live through and experience everything that would happen to him.

“Lock it into place,” Aveline instructed.

The cold metal circled his throat and the lock snicked as it was closed.

“Place the rivet into the lock.”

Anders watched as they brought forth a small, glowing hot rivet from the furnace in the corner of the room. He whimpered with fear as the guard brought it close to his face and then slid it into the lock on the collar, immediately making the metal heat against his flesh.

“Seal it in place.”

The mage stepped forward and used a spell on the collar. Anders assumed they were using force magic to press the hot metal to form a permanent seal over the lock. Thankfully they used some frost magic next to cool down the rivet and collar before it began to burn his skin.

“Prepare the brand.”

Anders’ heart lept into his throat. “Wait! I thought I wasn’t—” he protested.

“Calm down, Slave. This isn’t the brand of tranquility,” Aveline explained. “This will be your slave brand. You will forever be marked as a slave within the Free Marches. You will bear the brand of Kirkwall, which is where you committed your crime.”

“The brand is ready,” the guard said.

“Place it on his upper left arm,” Aveline instructed.

Anders saw the red, glowing brand come out of the furnace. For the first time since all this began, he was terrified. He had endured much at the hands of Templars over the years, but branding had always terrified him. “ _Please_ … no…” he begged.

“Hold still,” Aveline warned him.

The brand was applied, and Anders screamed before retching all over the floor. The bright, hot, searing pain mixed with the smell of burnt flesh nauseated him.

“Heal the brand. Let’s not risk infection. We don’t want him dying before his sentence is even carried out.”

The mage stepped forward again and used a simple healing spell to heal the skin enough to prevent infection, but not enough to obscure the brand or remove all the pain. The pain was only minimized slightly, letting Anders catch his breath.

“Unlock him and bring him here.”

Anders was released from the stocks and dragged over to Aveline.

“Kneel, Slave.”

Anders went to his knees, keeping his head bowed.

“You heard your sentence, so you know in general what to expect.” Aveline said. “You will be housed here at night. Every morning at the crack of dawn you will be expected to bathe and prepare yourself for sexual use. If you don’t prepare yourself, you will come to regret it. You will also be given food and water before you are taken to your location of service for that day. You will serve until one hour past sundown before being returned to your cell and given another meal. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Anders replied.

“That is not the proper way to address me, Slave,” Aveline said, striking him hard across the face.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“That’s better. You will be expected to address everyone as sir or ma’am unless otherwise instructed. Now that you bear that brand, you no longer have a name. From now on, you will only be referred to as _Slave_ , at least until you’ve been auctioned off. Whatever your new master decides to call you will be up to them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Take him to his cell.”

Once alone in his cell, Anders crawled onto the thin straw-filled mattress in the corner and curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. As bad as this sentence was, Anders was eternally grateful he wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life in solitary confinement. Being in a dungeon cell alone every night was bad enough, but at least during the day he could look forward to being outside with people … even if that meant he was being sexually used by any passerby that took a fancy.

His fingers made their way up to his throat, tracing the runes inscribed on the iron. Every time he swallowed, he felt the collar, reminding him of his new status. Then he reached over to his left shoulder to trace the brand he now bore. The healer had done a decent job. The raised skin was slightly inflamed, but completely healed over. There was still a deep ache in the muscle underneath from the trauma, but it shouldn’t become infected.

Thinking back at the actions that brought him here, his only thought was that he hoped it was all worth it. He didn’t regret the destruction of the Chantry. It had been no less than Elthina had deserved for allowing the atrocities in the Gallows to continue unchecked. If he regretted anything, it was the utter look of betrayal in Hawke’s eyes. The man had called him friend and had trusted him with his life on numerous occasions. At least Hawke never returned his affections. Anders would have regretted his betrayal even more if they had become lovers.

It had been a relief when Hawke never attended his trial. The last he’d heard, Hawke had left Kirkwall. Anders was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure he could ever face his former friend again. The last words that Hawke had spoken to him still stung, despite the truth in them.

_“You’re a murderer! The clerics? The mages?! Their blood is on your hands. You have to pay for what you’ve done.”_

These thoughts lingered in his mind as Anders slowly sank into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I do love Anders, but I can't help but make him suffer. He does suffer so beautifully, doesn't he?
> 
> I'm also Kleineganz on Tumblr. Follow me!


	2. Public Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris relishes using the new slave on his first day of public use, and then spends the day watching Anders be taken over and over again by the men of Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a nice chapter, and Fenris is being deliberately cruel. Anders will have a hard go of it in this chapter. If rape and non-consensual sex are a trigger for you, please skip this chapter.

Fenris rose well before dawn. He took care to bathe himself before putting on freshly washed leggings, a loose tunic and the cloak he’d been wearing of late. After Hawke left, Fenris felt less safe in his adopted home. It had been to his advantage to obscure his well-known features, lest he be stopped and questioned at every turn.

Stepping out of his decrepit mansion, he headed towards the Hightown Market. The place was eerie in the wee hours of the morning. Fenris kept to the shadows as his eyes fell to the specially built stockade that had been erected in the center of the marketplace. His cock twitched at the very thought of the mage, naked and helpless, being locked in and offered up for anyone’s use.

The stockade was clearly designed for the sexual use of anyone locked within. Besides the standard pillory to lock in the head and hands, it had a sturdy bar they would be bent over, presenting their ass for use. In addition, there was an additional pillory that would lock in the legs, forcing them to be spread.

After all the years he had argued with Anders, the mage would finally understand the true meaning of slavery. Fenris wanted to be the first one to bring this lesson home to the abomination. If Anders had thought that southern mages were treated like slaves, locked in their ivory towers, he was in for a harsh wake-up call.

As the sky began to brighten, others began to gather, equally eager to see the abomination brought to justice. Slipping out of the shadows, Fenris positioned himself so he could be the first one in line. Just as the sun began to rise, a commotion came from the direction of the Viscount’s Keep.

“Here he comes!” someone shouted.

The gathered crowd parted, and there was Anders, naked as the day he was born. Two city guards held him securely by his upper arms as they marched him toward the stockade, and Aveline followed behind.

Fenris was shocked at Anders’ appearance. Without his robes and feathered pauldrons, he looked emaciated. His ribs were far too visible to be healthy. Gone was the long, golden hair that had always framed his face, making him look gaunt. All he wore was his slave collar, a slave brand, and a metal cock cage, clearly designed to stave off any pleasure he might have otherwise derived from this punishment.

What drew Fenris’ eye was the large scar over his heart. It looked like a wound the mage should not have survived. As he was led past the crowd, Fenris saw the many whip scars that littered his back. For the first time Fenris began to wonder how mages were being treated in their Circles.

Then Fenris remembered how many times Anders had escaped the Circle. Surely, he had earned these punishments for being a stubborn, recalcitrant mage. That reaffirmed his belief that other mages did not suffer such harsh treatment. This was further proof of how much Anders had needed to be brought to heel.

Once the mage had been secured in the stocks, Aveline turned to address the crowd. “This slave, the apostate mage formerly known as Anders, formerly of the Ferelden Circle, a former member of the Grey Wardens, and known abomination, was found guilty of high crimes against the City of Kirkwall. He has been sentenced to sexual slavery. For the next month he is to serve his sentence by being put to public use. Citizens of Kirkwall are welcome to use his flesh for their own pleasure; however, he is not to be injured or killed.

“For the next week he will serve for public use in Hightown. Next week he will move to Lowtown, then the Alienage, and conclude his sentence of public use in Darktown. At the end of this month, he is to be auctioned to the highest bidder. If no one comes forth to purchase him, he will serve the remainder of his life as a sexual slave to the City Guard. For those of you who wish to use him today, please form a line and wait your turn. He will serve until one hour past sundown and begin his service anew tomorrow at sunrise.”

Fenris stepped up to Aveline, forming the beginning of the line. When he lowered his hood, Aveline let out a short gasp of shock when she recognized him, before a look of disgust briefly flashed across her face. “Let the slave’s service commence!”

Approaching Anders, Fenris loosened the front of his leggings and freed his cock. He had begun to harden almost the moment he saw Anders being led into the marketplace. There was a conveniently placed vial of oil. He took advantage of it, slicking up his erection before grasping Anders’ hips. “Finally, I get to put you in your place, _abomination_ ,” Fenris exclaimed as he slammed his cock into Anders’ hole.

Anders screamed at the sudden stretch of his hole. Fenris may be an elf, but he was proudly well-endowed. “That’s it, _slave._ Scream for me.”

Fenris set a punishing pace, slamming himself hard and fast into the tight heat of Anders’ ass. Anders cried out at every thrust. The strangled screams were music to his ears. The realization of what his place in the world was now must have begun to sink in. He was no longer Anders, the Darktown Healer. Now he was nothing more than a hole to be used.

Gripping the slave’s hips tighter, Fenris chased his release as he rabbited in and out of Anders. As he felt the pleasure begin to build, his rhythm faltered, and he grasped the slave’s hips tighter. After a few final, hard thrusts, Fenris spilled deep inside Anders.

“That’s it, take it. You’re nothing but a hole for me to fill. Finally, you will know your place.”

Slipping out of the mage, Fenris made his way around to Anders’ face, as the next in line stepped up and shoved into Anders without preamble. The streaks of tears and the red-rimmed eyes did nothing to sway him. “Clean my cock,” Fenris ordered, holding his softening flesh up to Anders’ mouth.

Anders glared at him before obediently parting his lips. Fenris shoved in, and then just let the cock rest on Anders’ tongue. Slowly the tongue began to move, doing his best to lick away the mix of oil and semen. He grunted around Fenris’ cock as he was being roughly fucked, making the elf twitch. Once Fenris felt clean enough, he pulled out and tucked himself away. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I plan to be the first to take you every day this month. Be a good slave until then.”

Fresh tears rolled down Anders’ face as he hung his head. “Yes, Ser. Thank you for using me, Ser.”

Fenris was surprised at Anders’ words, and his cock once again valiantly twitched. Being called _ser_ clearly did something for him. Raising the hood of his cloak again, Fenris slipped back into the shadows. He purchased some food and then settled in to watch the proceedings.

A long line had formed behind him, and Anders was fucked throughout the day, almost without pause. Only a few times did the city guard halt the procession to douse the slave with a bucket or two of water. They did this to rinse off the spend that covered Anders’ back and face. Most men used his ass, but a few also came to fuck his throat or at least used his mouth to clean themselves before going on their way.

By the afternoon, Anders hung limply in the stockade, no longer reacting to who or what was fucking him. It wasn’t until a Tal-Vashoth approached. His cock was enormous and when he shoved into the slave’s well-used hole, Anders screamed. The powerful thrusts shook the entire stockade as the slave kept screaming. When the Tal-Vashoth finished, his cock was covered in blood, which he made Anders clean off.

One of the city guardsmen saw how much Anders was bleeding. He halted the next man in line, gesturing over a mage that Fenris had failed to notice before. Anders was healed and rinsed of blood before the fucking continued.

By the time Anders’ service was concluded for the day, he could no longer stand. One guard slung his limp form over his shoulder and carried him back towards the Viscount’s Keep. With nothing else to watch, Fenris made his way home.

Sitting before his fireplace, Fenris drained a bottle of wine as images of the days proceedings filled his head. He thought he would feel vindicated by seeing the abomination put into his place. Yet, just as with the deaths of Hadriana and Danarius, it didn’t live up to his expectations. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t enjoyed taking the mage, and he would definitely do so again. However, he felt he needed _something more_.

Perhaps he would buy Anders at the auction. Having a mage as his own personal body slave certainly had its appeal. As he collapsed into bed, the thoughts of all the things he could do to Anders in the privacy of his own home swam through his mind as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise Anders will get any relief in the coming chapters, but things will eventually get better for him. Eventually.


	3. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders concludes his month of public use and is finally auctioned off. He's surprised who wins the bid to own him.

Anders was marched down to Darktown to serve his final week of public use before the auction. The previous week he’d spent in the Alienage had been a welcome relief after being used almost continuously by the residents of Hightown and Lowtown. A few elves still fucked him, mostly taking out their anger for the indignity they or a family member had suffered at the hands of a Shemlen. However, most just went about their business and ignored Anders.

Then there was Fenris. Anders couldn’t understand why the brooding elf was there every morning, always the first to use him. He’d reminded Anders every day that he was there to show him what it really meant to be a slave. Considering he’d endured such abuses for years in the Circle, he wasn’t sure what point Fenris was trying to make.

All Anders knew was that arguing wouldn’t do any good. His words had always fallen on deaf ears, and he didn’t expect things to change. Especially now. There was nothing he could do, regardless. So, he just took his punishment while the elf took his pleasure.

***

The elevator ride down into Darktown was bittersweet. Anders recalled all the times he rode down after having traipsed after Hawke on one of their many adventures together. The City Guard marched him through the ramshackle dwellings, surprisingly devoid of life. Normally there were always some people bustling about.

When he saw where they were leading him, for the first time Anders resisted. “No! Not there. How could you?!”

Aveline spoke up from behind him. “Orders from the acting Viscount. There was nothing I could do.”

As they led him up the stairs towards his old clinic, he saw someone had lit the lantern. Anders’ eyes stung as tears welled up. This was just too much. “No! Please. Not here. Anywhere but here!” he pleaded as he struggled against the guards.

“Slave, be still or this will go worse for you.”

Inside, Anders was dismayed to see the clinic packed with people. The stockade was set up in the middle of the room and so many familiar faces surrounded it. As always, Fenris was also there, ready to be the first to make use of him for the day.

Anders was led to the Stockade and roughly bent over before being locked and shackled into place. The now familiar touch of Fenris’ hand on his hip grounded him. A wry smile crossed his lips as he recalled the fleeting fantasy he’d had years before, of the elf taking him here in this clinic. _Be careful what you wish for._

Then he felt the elf slide into his well-used hole and he hung his head. The indignity of being reduced to this before so many of his former patients, in a space that he had made a sanctum of healing. It was just too much. “Do you finally understand how far you’ve fallen?” Fenris said as he began fucking him. All Anders could do was nod his head as his body was wracked with sobs. Then the unexpected happened.

“Oy leave him alone. Hasn’t the Healer suffered enough already?” someone cried out.

Fenris’ movements stuttered to a halt. “Mage? Anders?” he queried, running a hand up his back while Anders’ body continued to heave, struggling to breathe through the flood of grief and anguish that gripped him.

When Fenris’ still hard cock slipped out of him, Anders finally managed to take in a long, calming breath. Fenris came around to face him. At first Anders’ thought he was there to use his mouth, so be reluctantly parted his lips.

That’s when Fenris crouched down and looked at him. A war of emotions seemed to cross Fenris’ face as he stared at him for long moments. “ _Venhedis_ ,” the elf cursed before stalking away. What happened next was even more surprising. Instead of lining up to fuck him, someone came forward with a large tub of steaming, soapy water. Several others with sponges in their hands joined him and they began to gently wash him.

“What are you doing?” Aveline finally asked. “The slave is here for public use. Why are you not making use of him?”

“We did make use of him, for years,” one of the women explained. “He offered his services as our healer freely. Many of us would not be alive today if it were not for him. So, we are doing what we can to give back to him after all he did for us.”

Those were the kindest words anyone had ever said about him, and it made the tears flow anew. “Th … thank you.”

“Hush now, Healer. We’ll make you as comfortable as possible while you are confined,” she said. Anders recalled her name was Ella. She’d had a difficult pregnancy, and he’d helped her deliver a healthy baby girl.

Aveline and the City Guard chose not to interfere as they finished bathing him and wrapped a blanket over him. Someone offered him food and drink. For the rest of the day they tended to him until the hour of his service ended.

The rest of the week was much of the same, and Anders did not see Fenris again. Perhaps the elf was in the crowd somewhere, watching, but he did not approach Anders for use again. After his last day of public use, he sat in his cell and realized he’d come to miss his daily interaction with Fenris, regardless of how debasing it was.

Anders wondered if anyone would buy him at the auction tomorrow, or if he’d remain where he was, servicing the City Guard. He wasn’t sure how he felt about either option … not that he had a choice either way.

Reaching up, his fingers traced over the runes etched into his collar. Despite how controlling the spirit had become, Anders found he missed Justice’s presence. The collar not only suppressed his magic but also the spirit. He wasn’t sure what happened to Justice. Did the spirit still reside in him or was he banished back to the fade? He would likely never find out since the collar was permanent.

***

At noon the next day, Anders was led to the center of the Hightown Market. Today they had secured his hands behind his back and shackled his feet together as well. The chain clanked with every step. In place of the stockade was a platform. He was led up onto the platform and to the center of it. The guards who had firmly held his arms forced him to his knees. Aveline stepped forward. “This slave has completed his one month of public use and is now available for purchase. The bidding will begin at five gold.”

Anders scanned the small crowd that had gathered. One man that Anders recognized as a Hightown merchant raised his hand. “Five gold.”

“We have a bid for five gold. Will anyone else bid?”

“Ten gold,” said Madame Lusine.

Oh, no. Anders hadn’t considered that the infamous brothel owner might bid on him.

The bidding continued, and it seemed Madame Lusine was determined to have Anders. “One hundred gold.”

When no one else spoke up, Aveline pressed for one more bid. “We have one hundred gold. Are there any other bidders?”

Madame Lusine looked smug when no one else spoke up. “The slave sells for—”

“Five hundred gold.”

Anders was startled at the sum, and he looked around at who might have bid so high, when Fenris made his way to the front of the crowd. “I bid five hundred gold,” he repeated as he glared at Madame Lusine. She threw up her hands in defeat.

“Are you sure, Fenris?” Aveline asked.

“Quite sure, I have the coin right here if you wish to count it.”

“Alright. The slave sells for five hundred gold to Fenris.”

Anders wasn’t sure if he should be elated or terrified as Fenris came forward and handed Aveline a pouch of coin. She weighed it in her hand and peered inside. “It appears to be enough. I will draw up the paperwork and have them delivered to you tomorrow. You may take the slave with you now if you wish.”

The guard came forward and removed the shackles from his ankles and hauled him up to his feet. They left his hands bound behind his back before leading him off the platform towards Fenris.

“Come,” Fenris ordered.

Anders followed the elf back to his rotting mansion. Once inside, Anders finally spoke up. “Fenris, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, _Slave_. If you think I did that to rescue you, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Then why?”

A look of annoyance crossed the elf’s face. “Be silent, if you know what’s good for you. Come.”

Anders sighed and reluctantly followed the recalcitrant elf. Fenris led them up to the one room of the estate he occupied. He went to sit on one of the benches by the fireplace and pointed at the floor by his feet. “Kneel.”

“No. Untie my hands first and tell me why you’re doing this.”

“Rule number one, _Slave_. Never speak unless spoken to. Understood?”

“Fenris, stop being such an ass. I know you’ve never liked me because I’m an _abomination_ , but you’re no slave owner.”

Fenris launched himself at Anders, pushing him back against a wall. “Now let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear. I own you. You are mine and you will abide by my rules or I will discipline you. Understood?”

 _So, it was going to be like that._ Fenris hadn’t rescued him at all.

“Yes,” Anders gritted out. “ _Master._ ”

“Very good. I like the sound of that. You will continue to refer to me as Master going forward.”

Anders tried hard not to roll his eyes as Fenris went back to the bench and sat, pointing to the floor between his feet. “Let’s try this again. Kneel.”

Reluctantly Anders walked towards Fenris and sank to his knees before the elf.

Fenris took off his gauntlets and reached out, running his fingers through Anders’ short hair. It hadn’t grown much since his hair had been shorn off. “I liked you better with long hair. We’ll have to let it grow out, I think. Stay put.”

Fenris rose and removed his armor, coming back clad in only his leggings and carrying a bottle of wine. “I have thought much of what I would do with you once I owned you. It should come as no surprise that I primarily plan to use you for pleasure. I won’t be a cruel master, but I will discipline you if you disobey me. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Can you cook?”

“You know I can. How many times did I make stew when we were out on the Wounded Coast hunting down slavers or bandits?”

“That’s right. I recall your stews were palatable. I will add cooking to your regular duties, in addition to also cleaning and maintaining this grand hovel. I will provide the necessary supplies for these tasks, just inform me of what you need. Start with the kitchen and make it serviceable, followed by the room we are currently in. These rooms are to be your priority. Once both are perfectly clean, then go through the rest of the estate, room-by-room.”

“Fine. You’ll need to untie my hands first.”

“Hmm. Fair point,” Fenris conceded. He stood and made his way behind Anders and began untying the rope that bound his wrists. “I am well aware of your history of escaping captivity. However, with that collar and brand, you know you won’t get far in the Free Marches. Obey me and as I said, I will not be a cruel master.”

Fenris reached out, his fingers brushing along the many scars that littered Anders’ back. “Tell me, how did you come by all these scars?”

“I was whipped and occasionally caned as punishment.”

“Why were you punished so severely?” Fenris asked as he sat back on the bench.

“For talking back to a Templar. For fighting against a Templar who wanted to use me. For not paying attention during lessons. For attempting to escape, and for escaping.”

Anders noted the look of surprise when he began listing his offenses, but Fenris quickly schooled his features.

“I won’t punish you like that. I have no desire to mar your skin any further. I will not use whips, canes, or anything that will break skin. However, you can be assured I will discipline you if you do not obey me. Is that understood?”

Anders nodded with a sigh of relief. Maybe having Fenris as a master wouldn’t be _completely_ terrible.

“Now, come here. I would have use of your mouth.”

_And then again…_

Shuffling closer as Fenris spread his legs and pulled his cock out of his leggings, Anders reached out with his hands, only for them to be swatted away.

“No, I said I would use your mouth. Hold your hands behind your back.”

Anders obeyed and Fenris grasped his head and guided his cock into his mouth. The salty, musky smell of the elf wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Under different circumstances he would have gladly pleasured his partner in this way. That was the problem … Fenris was now his _Master_ , not a lover.

Regardless, sexual slavery was his sentence. It just felt odd that he found himself owned by the one person he was sure wanted nothing to do with him. Taking a breath, he cleared his mind and set about his task. He relaxed his throat and took Fenris all the way in, using his tongue and lips to pleasure the cock currently in his mouth.

Fenris groaned, gently grasping Anders’ head. “Hold still. I will take my pleasure now.”

Anders obeyed and Fenris began to thrust up, sliding in and out of Anders’ throat, while Anders focused on breathing and swallowing against the repeated intrusion. The elf didn’t last long, spilling himself down into his throat moments later.

Slipping his cock free, Fenris looked down at Anders for a moment, studying him. His hand absentmindedly was stroking the side of his head and Anders couldn’t help leaning into the touch. An odd, almost wistful look crossed Fenris’ face for a moment before he pulled back and took a swig of his wine.

“That was satisfactory. For your obedience I will give you a reward … you may use the bath. It has enchanted runes to heat the water. While you do that, I’ll go to the market. Are there any supplies you need to perform the duties I laid out for you?”

Anders gave Fenris a list of cooking and cleaning supplies. “Also, if you don’t have any, please pick up some oil. If you are to use me, I’d much prefer you didn’t take me dry.”

“Good point, it is much more pleasurable with oil.”

“Which way is the bath?”

Fenris pointed out a door next to the fireplace that Anders hadn’t noticed before. “Through there.”

Anders watched as Fenris dressed and made his way out. Before leaving he hesitated and turned around. “Please be here when I return. I … would not like to punish you.”

Anders nodded. He hadn’t expected Fenris to say please. That one little word made more of a difference than Fenris seemed to realize. Or maybe he did realize it? Anders wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Making his way into the bath he was impressed by the size of it. It could easily fit several people. Anders activated the runes and turned on the water.

Once it was full enough, he sank his aching body into the hot water and stopped thinking for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter from Farseer Drijya (formerly Art by G): https://farseerdri.tumblr.com/post/155232811800
> 
> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was busy prepping my novel for publication. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy my writing, please go look up Coffee-to-Go by Grayson Bell on Amazon. It's currently available for Kindle pre-order, and goes officially on sale on September 18.


	4. Slave Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris discovers that he must train his slave or have him taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Between the launch of my first novel on Amazon and the fact that this chapter was just not coming together, it took a while.

The next morning Fenris woke, feeling pleasantly warm. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he remembered that Anders was sleeping next to him. He’d ordered the man to join him in bed the night before, not that there was any other choice. All the other bedrooms were currently unusable, and he could hardly sleep on the floor.

Sitting up, he raked his eyes over Anders, who was currently sleeping on his stomach with one knee curled up. The sight of all his scars made Fenris frown. If he focused too much on them, he could practically feel every whip lash upon his own back.

An unbidden thought crossed his mind _. I now own this man. He is my possession._ The feeling of power that overcame him in that moment was unexpected. The implications of that began to creep into his thoughts and he pushed them aside as he felt himself harden with arousal. The sudden urge to take his pleasure from the man next to him overtook him. He reached under a pillow for the vial of oil he kept there.

Fenris knelt and slicked up his already aching erection and then poured some oil over Anders’ exposed hole. Anders stirred at the contact and looked behind him. “Oh, hey. You sure are horny in the morning, aren’t you?”

Without being told, Anders folded himself onto his knees, presenting his ass to Fenris.

Fenris hesitated, not expecting Anders to comply so … willingly.

“Come on, this is what you want isn’t it?” Anders said, shaking his rump. “Hurry up so I can go make us some breakfast.”

“How can you be … so cavalier about this?” Fenris asked as he fell away from Anders.

Anders sat up and looked at him quizzically. “How am I supposed to be? Cowering in fear? _Oh no, Master. Please don’t fuck me again today, Master_!?”

Letting out an amused huff, Fenris couldn’t help but smirk. “This entire situation is ridiculous.”

“It is, but…” Anders conceded as he grew serious. “Look, I need to tell you how grateful I am, that you were the one who won me at that auction. We may never have been friends, and frankly I’m surprised you want to fuck me at all … but winding up with you as my owner? I could have done a lot worse. It may not have been your intention, but you saved me yesterday. Thank you.”

Staring at Anders, Fenris was speechless for a moment. “I … was not expecting your gratitude. Not after everything. You were always droning on about how mages should be free…”

Anders ran his fingers over the collar permanently affixed around his neck. “I’m not a mage anymore. I’m just a sex slave now. One that you own.”

“So it would seem.”

“Will you be taking advantage of that fact now, or do you want me to go make us some breakfast?”

“I no longer find myself … in the mood.”

Leaving the bed, Anders made his way towards the door. “I’ll go make breakfast and then start on cleaning this room today.”

Nodding Fenris rose as well, heading to the bath to wash off the oil he’d just wasted.

***

Later that morning, a city guardsman arrived with a delivery. It contained the paperwork granting Fenris ownership of Anders, a book titled _Pleasure Slave Ownership: An Introduction_ , and a small crate containing a variety of items that Fenris recognized from his days in slavery.

He glanced over the documents as he made his way back up to his room he set the items down on a bench and called to Anders. “Slave, attend me.”

After breakfast, Anders had begun cleaning their shared room. Currently he had the curtains opened wide to let in the light while he dusted, swept, and organized the room. Anders was currently sweeping together a pile of broken wine bottles. He sighed when Fenris called to him before making his way over.

“Kneel. We have much to discuss.”

Anders sank to his knees and looked at Fenris expectantly.

“The ownership papers arrived today, that make you officially my slave.”

Anders nodded in understanding.

“However, it appears my ownership also comes with certain … expectations. Your enslavement is meant to be a _punishment worse than death_ , and there are some edicts I am expected to follow. From what I have read so far, I could forfeit my ownership if I do not follow them.”

“Being the slave of a mage-hating elf isn’t punishment enough?” Anders joked.

Fenris glared at Anders.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, _Master_. So, what are the edicts you need to follow?”

“I am to study the book they sent me, but they have spelled out several things that I am specifically to follow to remain in compliance with my contract of ownership.

“One: the pleasure slave should be used for the owner’s pleasure at least once each day. If the owner does not wish to use their slave, they should offer the slave for use by someone else in the household or  bring the slave to a public space and allow another to make use of the slave.

“Two: the pleasure slave should not derive any pleasure other than the satisfaction of pleasing their owner. In the case of a male slave, his genitalia should remain caged. The owner may reward a slave with pleasure for good behavior no more than two times per month.

“Three: the pleasure slave should be reminded of their place through the administration of fifteen strikes from a leather tawse each morning. When disobedient, the slave should take additional strikes from a cane or switch, administered swiftly after the infraction occurs.

“Four: the pleasure slave should know how to properly kneel around their betters, present themselves for use, and punishment.

“Five: the pleasure slave is to be brought to the Viscount’s Keep upon the first of each month for inspection by the Viscount and Magistrate. If it is determined that the slave’s owner has not complied with these edicts, then the slave will be taken into custody and the owner fined. The slave will then remain either the property of the city, or be again placed up for auction, upon the Viscount’s discretion.”

Anders stared at Fenris with his mouth agape. “They can’t really be serious about all that, can they?”

“I’m afraid they are.” Fenris showed Anders the official seal of the Viscount’s office on the document. “I believe the various positions they speak about must be in this book. I will spend the day studying it. I suspect they are the same positions I was trained to know for Danarius. These edicts probably stem from when Kirkwall and the Free Marches was still under Imperium rule.”

“That figures. If I’m to understand correctly, you must keep my cock in a cage, fuck me at least once every day, warm my ass with a tawse every morning, teach me some proper slave kneeling positions, and bring me to the keep for inspection by the Viscount and Magistrate every month? I think I can handle that.”

“You’re okay with those edicts?”

Anders shrugged. “I don’t really have a choice, right? Plus, at least I know what’s coming. In the Circle, I never knew when a Templar was going to just grab me to rape or torture me. There was no rhyme or reason who they picked or why. Knowing what I can expect is a lot less stressful.”

Thinking back to his time with Danarius, Fenris had to concede Anders’ point. His former master had been extremely cruel, but Fenris always knew exactly what to expect. His life had been one of rigid routine, even down to the parties that Danarius hosted each month where Fenris would be made the centerpiece of entertainment for the evening.

Fenris took the cock cage from the box and contemplated it. It had not been something he had been made to wear and the warring emotions it evoked surprised him. He was simultaneously aroused by the idea of being able to control Anders’ arousal and horrified at the prospect of doing that to another man.

“Well, come on, put it on me already,” Anders said as he stood up, giving Fenris better access to his flaccid penis.

It took another moment for Fenris to study how the cage would need to be attached, opening the heavy steel ring. He slid the cage into place over Anders’ cock, grasping his balls and fitting them through the open ring. After he snapped the ring shut, his cock twitched at the sight. Shaking to clear his head, he took the small padlock from the box and locked the cage into place.

“I will place the key to this lock on the mantle by the fireplace. I will trust you not to remove it without permission unless it is a medical necessity.”

“Yes, _Master_.”

“Will you ever be able refer to me without … that tone?”

Anders laughed. “Somehow, I doubt it.”

“Hmm. We’ll see about that. Return to your duties. I’ll attend to the other edicts later this evening.”

***

Several hours later, Fenris was in his usual spot for brooding. He sat on a bench by the fireplace as he slowly drained a bottle of wine. Anders came in and knelt in front of him. “I finished cleaning for the day. What’s next?”

“I will teach you the first of the positions you are to learn, before I make use of you. Go and kneel in the center of the rug in front of the fireplace.”

A smirk crossed Anders lips before he crawled over to where Fenris hand indicated.

“The position I will teach you is accompanied by the command of _present_. If I command you to present, you will go to your knees, lower your head and shoulders to the floor, fold your hands behind your back, arch your back, and spread your legs to display your ass. This position will be used both when I use you for my pleasure, when I warm your ass with the tawse each morning, and whenever I need to punish you.”

“Multiple uses, how convenient,” Anders snarked as he got himself into the position Fenris described.

“This is a position that I am … _intimately_ … familiar with. When Danarius didn’t have me training or standing guard at his side, I was often either in this position, or in the display position I will teach you tomorrow. Spread your knees wider and arch your back more. I should be able to see your hole.”

Anders readjusted himself. “Perfect. Now you are to remain in this position until I instruct you otherwise, is that clear?”

“Yes, _Master_.”

“I should punish you for your disrespectful tone.”

“Then why don’t you?” Anders challenged.

Fenris traced his fingers over one of the larger scars littering Anders’ back. “Because I do not wish to. In all other ways you have been most … obedient. So, I am choosing to tolerate your tone. _For now_.”

Grasping the bottle of wine, he took several long swallows before putting the bottle back down and picking up the flask of oil. He knelt behind Anders, dribbling oil over his exposed hole and working it inside with a few pumps of his fingers. Slipping his fingers out he grazed his fingers over Anders balls and felt the heft of the steel cock cage, making Anders gasp.

Once he had done enough teasing, he slicked up his arousal. He had hardened almost the moment Anders knelt before him and seeing Anders in present position had increased his arousal three-fold. Setting aside the flask, he positioned himself and slid slowly into Anders’ tight heat. Despite all the use Anders had seen in the previous month, he was still wonderfully snug around his cock. Fenris couldn’t help the groan of pleasure when he was fully hilted.

Grasping Anders, Fenris rolled his hips. He was about to begin thrusting when his eyes lost focus. Shaking his head to clear his vision, the next thing he knew … he was the one down on the rug, presenting his ass to his master.

“Very good, my little wolf. You assumed the position perfectly,” Master praised. “You may wonder why I have asked you to assume the position that I normally only use on you for punishment, when you have not earned one. This position is not merely for punishment, it has other … uses. I have decided to add to your duties, beyond being my body guard. From now on, you will also attend to my sexual needs as well.”

_Fenris had witnessed his master use other slaves sexually before, and the idea filled him with fear … but it was what his master demanded of him. “Yes, Master.”_

_“You will be still and make no sound as I pleasure myself with you, is that understood?”_

_“Yes, Master.”_

_Then Danarius was behind him. Fenris felt the pull of his magic as he cast a spell and he felt his hole relax and leak with something slick. Then Danarius was pressing his cock into him, in a fast, brutal slide. The magister gave him no time to adjust before pistoning his hips. Pain flared from where Fenris was being used, clamping his mouth closed to avoid making any sound. He just let his master take him._

Fenris slowly came back from the memory that had flashed in his head. He was now laying on the rug, cradled in Anders’ arms, who was gently stroking his hair and shushing him softly.

“What? How?” Fenris mumbled in confusion.

“Hey, you’re back,” Anders said with the sound of relief. “What happened?”

Fenris sat and looked at Anders, whose eyes still shone with concern. For … him? “I don’t know, but I was assaulted by a memory. The first time Danarius used me for his … pleasure.”

“Well that explains a lot. You were just about to start fucking me and the next thing I know you whimpered and crawled back away from me. Your eyes were unfocused, and I thought you might be suffering from apoplexy.”

“Apop…?”

“Apoplexy. I’ve only seen it once, but I studied it at the Circle in my training as a healer. It’s when either a blood vessel in your brain becomes block or ruptures. It’s often deadly.”

“Can having a memory cause it as well?”

“In the case of a traumatic memory, such as the one you just experienced, it can cause a severe panic attack. Not the same thing. While not as deadly, it is concerning. I really regret being unable to access my magic. It would have helped me determine the problem, if not the trigger.”

“How do you think it was triggered?”

“I’m not sure but I suspect taking me the way you did may have reminded you of how Danarius used you?”

“That is … a problem. From the edicts I read—”

“Fuck the edicts!” Anders said emphatically. “Look, the edict just said you have to make use of me and to train me to know those positions. They didn’t say you had to use me in that position, did they?”

“No, they did not.”

Anders crawled over to Fenris with a lascivious look on his face. “Then, let me take care of you another way?”

Pushing Anders back, Fenris stood up and backed away.

“What’s wrong? You’re not having second thoughts about buying me, are you?”

Fenris shrugged. “I … don’t know. This isn’t turning out how I imagined. Why are you so … damned … compliant? Doesn’t any of this bother you? Where is the angry mage I remember? The one who used to rant about freedom for all mages?”

“You want me to fight and bicker with you like we used to do? Wouldn’t that just give you a reason to actually punish me?”

Slumping onto a bench with a sigh. Fenris shook his head. “This all just feels wrong.”

Crawling over to him, Anders knelt at his feet and looked up at him imploringly. “Please, whatever you do … don’t give me back. You know what will happen. I would rather be owned by you that have to service all those city guardsmen … or worse … work at the Blooming Rose. Like I said this morning, you saved me from that fate.”

“Is that the only reason you’ve been so obedient?”

Anders shook his head. “Look, I know we never got along before, but I secretly always liked you. You managed to escape slavery and make a life for yourself. Also, I …”

“Also? What?”

A deep red flush came over Anders’ face. “Also … I’ve always found you very attractive.”

“You’re not angry … that I took advantage of you every day while you were out for public use?”

“No. Why should I be? That was part of my sentence. If you hadn’t been the first one every day, it would have been someone else. I was confused as to why you’d even want to, but I was glad you were the first one every morning.”

“Even that morning in your old clinic?”

“Well … that was different. I didn’t expect them to bring me there for … that. Seeing it again, and all the people of Darktown? It broke my heart because I let all those people down. Yet, they still were kind and cared for me during the last week of my public service.”

“When I saw your tears that day … Anders … I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one being punished. I made my point and sent my message to the Chantry in the only way I had left … but all those innocent people. I do regret that.”

“I can’t … do this. I thought I could. I thought I would enjoy it even. But you’re right, I can’t give you back either. That would be even more cruel.”

“How about this? You teach me all those positions, so I’ll know them when it’s time for that inspection at the Viscount’s Keep. Instead of using me as a pleasure slave, we could just have sex. I do enjoy being fucked. Also, that thing with the tawse? Um … could we do that? I may not have enjoyed getting whipped bloody by the Templars, but I kind of enjoy a bit of impact play.”

“You enjoy that? Why?”

“Hmm. It’s hard to explain but the pain quickly turns to pleasure for me.”

“You really are a strange man, Anders. I am suddenly feeling very tired. Let us get some rest and we can discuss this further in the morning.”

“Alright, just try not to be such a blanket hog again tonight, please.”

Fenris let out an annoyed huff as he turned away from Anders, before letting a small smile cross his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked that chapter. I had some very kinky plans, but Fenris and Anders were having none of it. They are very stubborn, and I let them have their way. ;)


	5. Coming to an Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders work out a routine to prepare for the Viscount's inspection. Meanwhile, Fenris learns some news and the two finally start talking.

Anders was bustling about in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when Fenris arrived back from the market. “Did you get the apples?”

“Yes, and a few other essentials,” Fenris replied as he set down the bundles he carried and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Perfect. Dinner is coming along, and I should have enough time to make some apple tarts for dessert.”

They lapsed into silence as Anders grabbed the apples and began to dice them up for the tarts. He was just placing them into the oven and stoking the fire beneath when Fenris spoke again. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Anders went to stir the pot of stew that was nearly finished cooking and shrugged. “I helped my mother in the kitchen when I was a child. I suppose I learned the basics from her. Brewing potions requires a similar skill set as well, and once I’d joined the Wardens I had to pitch in and help cook whenever we were away from the keep.”

“You remember your mother?” Fenris asked with a hint of envy in his voice. “How old were you when…?”

Anders let out a sigh. “I always knew you were never listening when I talked about my past,” he admonished. “I was twelve. My magic manifested suddenly when I was out in the barn. I nearly burnt it down. My father had me hauled off to the Circle the next day.”

“I thought mages manifested their magic earlier than that.”

“I guess I was a late bloomer,” Anders said with a shrug as he turned back and stirred the pot once more. “The stew is ready.”

Grabbing a couple of bowls, he served Fenris and himself before checking on the tarts, which looked nearly done as well. He joined Fenris at the table as they ate together in silence. Fenris kept fidgeting as he ate, clearly something on his mind. When he grimaced to himself, Anders had to ask. “What’s going on? Is the stew that bad?”

Shaking his head, Fenris put down his spoon and began to stand. “I need some wine first.”

“I’ll get it. Finish your stew before it gets cold … and don’t let the tarts burn.”

Making his way down into the wine cellar, Anders couldn’t shake the feeling that Fenris was nervous about something. The past two weeks had been interesting. Ever since Fenris had suffered from that flashback, he barely interacted with him, outside of the dictates of the edicts they had to follow and when they shared meals. He’d even made Anders clean and make up one of the other bedrooms in the mansion and ordered Anders to sleep there instead.

Their daily routine started each day with Anders bringing Fenris breakfast that they shared by the fireplace in his room. After breakfast, Fenris would work with perfecting Anders’ different slave positions, making sure he could do each one perfectly before teaching him the next. Then Anders would prompt an increasingly reluctant Fenris into fucking him before bending himself over a bench to receive the prescribed licks from the tawse.

The rest of the day Anders was left alone to work on cleaning the massive mansion. He’d made the kitchen, Fenris’ room, and his own room habitable, and was currently working on cleaning and fixing up the main foyer of the mansion.  An hour before the sun began to set, he would make his way to the kitchen and prepare dinner. Fenris would join him in the kitchen for the meal before sequestering himself into his room for the rest of the night.

Being Fenris’ slave had turned out to be nothing that Anders had expected. He wasn’t sure if Fenris would turn out to be a cruel master or find some way to free him. Instead it was some place oddly in-between, mostly because of the ancient Tevinter edicts that Fenris was forced to follow or lose his ownership of Anders. Considering the alternatives, Anders preferred to remain where he was and he was glad Fenris seemed to feel the same.

Sighing, Anders grabbed a bottle of wine and made his way back up to the kitchen.

Placing the bottle on the table, Anders went to fetch a wine goblet. “Bring two goblets. I think you may need a drink tonight as well,” Fenris instructed as he removed the cork with his gauntlet.

“Okay,” Anders replied, grabbing a second goblet and placing both on the table.

Fenris poured two generous helpings of the wine before setting the bottle aside. He drained half of his goblet before he took a deep breath and looked up at Anders.

“Okay, what is going on? You’re being even moodier than usual.”

“It has begun. The news from Kirkwall has spread and the Circles across Thedas are rebelling.”

It took a moment for the news to sink in. Anders grabbed his goblet and took a long pull of the fruity vintage that Fenris preferred. “They’re … rebelling? All of them?”

“Not all yet, no, but Aveline informs me that there seems to be unrest at all of them and those that haven’t yet may still rebel. We’re on the verge of an all-out war between mages and Templars.”

“Maker,” Anders breathed as he leaned back in his chair and took another drink. “I … didn’t think … I didn’t want … my actions. War? I’ve incited a war?”

“It appears so, yes,” Fenris said. “What else were you and that … _spirit_ … of yours trying to accomplish?”

“Did you actually just refer to Justice as a spirit instead of a demon? You have gone soft,” Anders said with a chuckle. “I think I was hoping that the Divine would finally see that mages wouldn’t sit back and continue to take all these abuses, century after century. That we deserved some rights, to have at least some freedom and be treated like people.”

“As I recall, you were always railing on how all mages should be free,” Fenris reminded him.

“I know, but I hoped that if some freedoms could be granted, more would eventually follow. But this? All out war? No, this isn’t what I wanted. It’s not what Justice would have wanted either. Too many innocent lives are lost in war. There is no justice in that.”

Anders drained his goblet and Fenris refilled them both. When Anders drained his goblet the second time, he felt some of his walls come down as he felt tears slide down his face. “Maker, what have I done?”

“I … hesitated to tell you. Aveline cautioned me against it, but I felt you needed to know.”

Wiping is eyes, Anders nodded. “Thank you. As awful as it is, I’m glad you told me. It makes my punishment even more just, I think.”

“The blame for this does not fall squarely upon your shoulders.”

“How can it not? I’m the reason the Circle in Kirkwall fell.”

“Meredith had called for the rite of annulment. Violence would have erupted, regardless. Perhaps not as many innocents would have died, but the Kirkwall Circle would have fallen. If stories are to be believed, there has been unrest in all the Circles for years now. It would have only been a matter of time before something like his happened.”

“That doesn’t absolve me or my actions,” Anders pointed out.

“No, but … my point is that not all the blame lies with you.”

Anders stared at Fenris for a moment. The elf had this almost … _tender_ … look in his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand you. After making proclamations of how you’ll show me what it truly means to be a slave and telling me how far I’ve fallen, to … _this_. Why?”

Fenris’ expression turned from tender to crestfallen. “At first I was angry with you. Angry that you would take it that far and take an action that claimed so many innocents. I wanted to see you suffer for your crime. But these flashbacks … they reminded me what my life had been like … before. No one should have to experience what I lived through.”

“Flashbacks? You’ve had more of them?”

Taking off his gauntlets and rubbing his face, Fenris took a deep breath. “Yes. The flashbacks … they keep recurring. Especially when I make use of you every morning. I’ve been trying to shut them out, but they continue unabated. Every memory is worse than the last. To think I … had wanted to inflict such cruelty against you.”

“Then why have you continued to use me? You could just haul me out to the marketplace to be used.”

“No … that would be worse.”

“You know they’re going to expect to find my hole well-used when you bring me in for inspection, right?”

“Yes, which is why I have continued my duty. I do not wish to see you taken from me either.”

Anders laughed. “We are quite a pair, aren’t we?”

***

The first of the month arrived, and Fenris was agitated as he paced before his fireplace, while Anders once more went through every slave position he’d learned. “Fenris, I’ve got this. Come on, you know they are going to expect me to look like you’ve used me this morning, and you still need to redden up my ass.”

Fenris sighed. “You’re right. I … I just don’t know what to expect and I fear them taking you from me.”

“I’ve prepared myself already, do you need help to get … in the mood?” Anders asked with a wink, noting that there was no discernable bulge in his leggings.

“I … yes.”

“Well, stop pacing and get over here,” Anders insisted.

Fenris stopped for a moment and looked at Anders, who was still in the display position, which showed off his caged cock. Then he went over to the mantlepiece and grabbed the key, handing it to Anders. “You deserve to experience some pleasure from this as well. Please, remove the cage.”

Anders felt his cock twitch in anticipation as he took the key and removed the cage. This was the first time he’d taken it off since Fenris had placed it on him and he felt so light.

“You know what, if you’re going to let me really enjoy this, give me the tawse first. I’m willing to bet I’ll peak before you’re finished,” Anders suggested as he crawled towards one of the benches and presented himself.

Fenris looked at him with a confused expression on his face. “You can peak … from that?”

“Pick up that tawse and let’s find out!”

Fenris sighed and shook his head, but Anders noted a slight smirk on Fenris’ lips.

Bracing for the first blow, Anders laid his head onto his crossed arms and pushed his hips slightly higher. When it landed, the initial sting made him yelp with surprise. As usual, Fenris established a regular rhythm, striking continuously as Anders’ ass went from a sharp tingle to a deep burn.

Anders’ freed cock took notice at the first blow and quickly hardened. He felt every single lash go straight to his cock until it was steadily dripping onto the floor. He was so close … _so close_ … and then the blows stopped. Crying out in frustration, Anders couldn’t help but beg. “I was so close! Please, hit me again or fuck me. Something! Please?!”

“Are you that desperate already?” Fenris asked with a clear hint of amusement in his voice. “Then perhaps I will enjoy fucking you today.”

“Then hurry up already!” Anders groaned.

Suddenly Fenris was there, on his knees behind him. Fenris steadied himself by grasping Anders’ hip, using the other to feed his cock into Anders’ hole. As Anders felt the stretch and burn of being breeched by Fenris’ substantial prick, he moaned. Being able to be fully aroused while being fucked felt _so good_.

Anders was moaning in pure pleasure now, as Fenris began to piston in and out of him. Anders’ cock was once again straining for release. “Fuck me harder, please. I’m … I’m so close now.”

Fenris changed the angle of his thrusts and snapped his hips harder. Anders felt his prostate getting hit on every thrust and the pleasure began to spiral out of control. His balls tightened and what felt like a few seconds or an eternity later, he tumbled over the edge into the abyss. Untouched, his cock spurted violently across the floor, as Anders arched up and screamed his release.

Clearly Anders’ pleasure must have had an effect on Fenris. Just as Anders came back to his senses, the elf made one final, deep thrust and spilled his own release deep inside of him.  It took a moment for them to catch their breath before Fenris slowly extricated himself and collapsed on the floor next to him.

“Okay, that was probably one of the best orgasms I can ever remember having. I think I am beginning to see the advantage of that damned cage. How are you? Have any flashbacks?”

Fenris leaned against him and shook his head. “No. Knowing that I was bringing you pleasure seems to have helped. Thank you.”

Anders wrapped his arm around Fenris and pulled him closer. If it weren’t for the collar around his neck, he could almost pretend that he and Fenris had just made love for the first time. Smirking to himself. Well, perhaps _despite_ the collar, they had done just that.

Now Fenris was clinging to him. He seemed so fragile and vulnerable in this moment, Anders couldn’t help himself when he bent down and kissed the top of that silvery white head of hair. Fenris looked up at him in surprise, his eyes full of emotion. Right now, in this moment neither were master nor slave. They were merely two broken people, clinging to each other in the afterglow of coitus. Without even thinking, Anders cupped Fenris’ face and bent down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Fenris practically melted into his embrace as their kiss deepened. Emotion flooded through Anders as he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He hadn’t kissed anyone like this since Karl. Now here he was, kissing the mage-hating elf that he had been fighting with for nearly a decade. The elf that literally owned him. Somehow, Anders couldn’t bring himself to care as Fenris allowed him to plunder his mouth and pull him closer.

When the kiss finally broke, Anders studied Fenris’ face. A war of emotion brewed in the elf’s eyes. A similar war was going on in his own head right now. Clearly Fenris was speechless when he ducked his head and remained silent.

“That was … I didn’t plan that … but it was nice. The kiss, I mean,” Anders spoke up as he made to stand and took Fenris’ hand to help him up as well. “Come on. I think we both need a bath after that, and we should think about making our way over to the Keep soon.”

Nodding, Fenris stood. “You’re right,” he agreed.

As Anders bent to pick up the discarded cage, Fenris took it from him. “Leave that off until after the bath.”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Anders teased.

Fenris laughed as he took Anders’ hand and led him towards the bathing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, but the comments have been very quiet. Let me know what you think!


	6. The Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris brings his slave before the Viscount and Magistrate for inspection. Will their training be enough for him to retain ownership of Anders?

Fenris made his way from his mansion toward the Viscount’s keep, with Anders trailing behind him as they had practiced … to the right and exactly two paces behind. It still surprised him how easily Anders took to the slave training. Anders’ guilt over the loss of all those innocents weighed on him far more than any shackles ever could.

Between the frequent flashbacks to his time with Danarius, and Anders willing compliance, Fenris’ attitude toward the mage had softened. Then the sex they’d just had … seeing how much pleasure Anders felt at his hand, had stirred something in Fenris. This time there was no flashback, just pure pleasure as he reveled in Anders’ blissful moans. Afterward, how tenderly Anders had held him … and that kiss. Fenris couldn’t recall if he’d ever been kissed before. It was sweet and sensuous, and it made him crave more.

A war of conflicting emotions had been swirling in his mind ever since that kiss, and his desire to see Anders punished for his crimes was quickly being won over by feelings of compassion and … most surprising … affection. This made him worry. If he was seen as being too lenient, the Magistrate could terminate his ownership and send Anders to a much worse fate. That would not do.

Fenris steeled himself as they approached the steps up toward the Keep. He must come across as a worthy owner of his slave. They made their way inside, past the City Guard who stood watch. In the main foyer, Aveline was awaiting their arrival. “There you two are. I was moments away from coming to fetch you.”

“Apologies. I was taking some extra time with my slave this morning,” Fenris said, trying to sound cruel and salacious.

“I see. Well, come along. The Magistrate and the Viscount are waiting,” Aveline said as she led them upstairs.

They entered the Viscount’s office. Fenris led Anders to the center of the room before commanding him to kneel. “Display.”

Anders shifted perfectly into the display position, with his back straight, his knees spread, and his hands behind his head. They had polished up the cock cage before putting it back on. It gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the window behind the Viscount.

“You’ve actually managed to tame the rebel mage?” the Viscount said rhetorically. “I’m impressed. Has he taken his licks today?”

“He takes them every morning,” Fenris confirmed. “Slave, present with your ass facing the Viscount.”

Anders silently complied, shifting around and bowing forward, with his head and shoulders to the floor.

“Very red, as it should be,” the Viscount praised. “Has he learned all the positions?”

Fenris nodded in acknowledgement and commanded Anders through each one of the ten positions he had been required to learn, finishing with the standing inspection. “As you can see, he has learned them all quite proficiently. He has been a most excellent and compliant slave.”

The Magistrate let out a long sigh. “Yes, we can see that. It is … most unfortunate.”

Fenris’ heart skipped a beat. “Why?”

“If he had turned out to be recalcitrant and non-compliant, then what I must do now would be less difficult,” the Magistrate explained. “Templars! You can enter and take the slave.”

“Wait, what?!” Fenris and Anders both blurted out at the same time. Before either were able to react, Knight-Commander Cullen entered with two lower-ranking Templars in tow. They took a hold of Anders and began dragging him from the room. “Wait, no! Stop! Please!?” Anders cried out.

“What is going on? What is the meaning of this?!” Fenris raged.

“I’m sorry, Fenris, but it must be done. The Divine has withdrawn all support for the rebuilding of the Chantry until we make Anders tranquil. She has been most insistent on this fact, especially in light of the Circles rebelling across Thedas,” the Magistrate explained.

“He is my slave! You have no right!” Fenris screamed as he ran after Anders.

He caught up with Cullen and his Templars just as they were hauling a kicking, screaming Anders out through the main doors. “Stop! Wait!”

Cullen hesitated, and his Templars paused. “Take him to the docks and wait for me.”

The Templars nodded and continued to drag Anders away. “Fenris, please. Walk with me?”

“You can’t do this! He is my property! You have no right!” Fenris exclaimed, loudly. His heart was hammering in his chest as he saw Anders being dragged farther and farther from him.

“Please, come with me,” Cullen implored. “They will not harm him, and they will wait for me at the docks. He won’t be taken to the Gallows without me.”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Fenris nodded and followed Cullen back inside and down to Aveline’s office. Cullen closed and locked the door behind them. Fenris glared at Aveline and Cullen. “Can one of you tell me what in the void is going on?”

“I’m sorry Fenris. I was only notified of this moments before you arrived. The Viscount agreed to the Divine’s demands because he wants the Chantry rebuilt. He’s somehow gotten the Magistrate to go along with it as well,” Cullen explained.

Aveline let out a long sigh. “I wasn’t informed either. I only just found out myself. There was no way to get a warning to you.”

“What will happen after he’s gone through the Rite?” Fenris asked.

“He’ll be given back to you. You wouldn’t be required to bring him in for inspections any longer, seeing as a Tranquil is always obedient,” Aveline explained. “He’d be yours to do with as you wished.”

Fenris slumped into one of the chairs. “No. This isn’t right. I … don’t want to see him tranquil. Please, Cullen, please don’t do this.”

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. “I was hoping you’d say that. I don’t agree with this order. Coming from the Divine or not, it’s wrong. I oversaw far too many unjust Rites of Tranquility under Meredith. After everything that’s happened, I vowed never to perform the Rite on a mage that had passed their Harrowing. I think Anders’ sentence to lifelong slavery is harsh enough, regardless of what he did.”

“You’ve changed, Knight-Commander,” Fenris observed. “Didn’t you once tell Hawke that you didn’t even view mages as human?”

Cullen hung his head and nodded. “I … regret much. Meredith exploited my experience at the Ferelden Circle to carry out her personal hatred she had for mages. We took things too far. This madness must end.”

“So, what can we do?” Fenris asked.

“Run. Leave the Free Marches. Take Anders and go deep into the Wilds, away from the Divine’s influence. Make a new life for yourselves away from here,” Aveline suggested.

“I can help you get Anders away from Kirkwall. Do you think you could be ready to leave Kirkwall within the hour?” Cullen asked.

Fenris nodded. “I believe so. I’ll need clothes for Anders and to gather my possessions from the mansion.”

“Good,” Cullen said. “I’ll meet you at the docks in an hour.”

Fenris nodded and hurried away. He made a quick stop at the market to buy clothes for Anders and himself, including two long cloaks. He even bought a pair of boots, knowing how well known the markings on his feet were. Then he went back to the mansion to change clothes and pack the few belongings he had that meant a damn to him. He hesitated when he looked at the tawse, but then he remembered how much Anders had _enjoyed it_ , so he quickly stuffed it into one of the packs without thinking about it too much. The final thing he grabbed before leaving was the key to Anders’ cock cage from the mantlepiece.

His feet ached in the confines of the new boots by the time he made it down to the docks, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had to get Anders and get out of here. He hadn’t stopped to think what he was doing or why, he just knew he didn’t want Anders to made tranquil.

Passing the former Qunari compound, Fenris found Cullen. “Good, you made it. Stay hidden until I can take custody of Anders and dismiss my Templars.”

Fenris nodded silently and ducked into a dark nook that overlooked the berth where the Gallows ferry docked. There he saw a dejected looking Anders kneeling at the feet of the Templars who still had a firm hold on him. Cullen approached and pulled Anders to his feet. He then dismissed the two Templars, sending them who-knows-where. Once it was clear, Cullen gestured to Fenris. Hurrying over he saw the look of hope bloom in Anders’ eyes when he saw him. “Maker, I wasn’t sure I would see you again … before.”

“Save the emotional reunion. Fenris, get him dressed and then I’ll escort you to the ship that will take you to the shores of Ferelden. After that you’ll be on your own,” Cullen said.

Anders looked confused as Fenris grabbed his arm and led into a dark corner of the docks. “There is no time to explain. First remove that damned cage,” Fenris said as he shoved the key in Anders’ hand. Then he began pulling clothes out of one of the packs he carried. “Then put these on.”

For a moment Anders just stared as he processed what Fenris told him. Then he sprang into action. Moments later he was tugging on a pair of boots and pulling up the hood of the cloak he put on. Fenris then shoved one of the two packs had with into Anders’ arms and then made his way back over to where Cullen was, standing in the shadows.

“Follow me,” he instructed.

They followed Cullen through the docks, keeping the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads. They were led to a berth where a single ship was docked, with no dock workers in sight. Cullen gestured for them to hang back while he strode forward and spoke to the lone man on the deck of the ship. After several long minutes, Cullen made his way back to them. “The captain of this ship owes me a few favors. He will be willing to take you, questions unasked. Have a safe voyage and I hope this is the last time I ever see either of you again.”

“I have no words, Cullen … just … thank you,” Anders said.

“Yes, thank you,” Fenris agreed.

They made their way onboard as they were greeted by the captain. He was a rough looking man, with his share of scars. “This way. Cullen tells me you will need to remain in your cabin to avoid being recognized. I’ll make sure to bring you food and fresh water. We’ll be casting off in a few hours, after my crew returns from shore leave. We’re heading for Amaranthine, which shouldn’t take more than a few days. Stay put until then.”

Fenris heard Anders’ breath hitch at the name of their destination but said nothing. They followed the captain down into the bowels of the ship, to the tiny cabin he offered to them. “I’ll come back with some water and rations. You two best get settled in.”

Once they were alone Anders practically flung himself into Fenris’ arms, sobbing. “Thank you … thank you. I don’t know why you’re saving me again, but Maker … thank you.”

Wrapping his arms around Anders, Fenris just held him for several long moments. “I couldn’t let them put you to the brand. I have no interest in a Tranquil slave. However, it’s not just me you have to thank. Cullen and Aveline both had a hand in this as well. Mainly Cullen. He’s the one who kept you from being taken to the Gallows, and as you heard, called in a favor from our captain.”

“I know, but … you didn’t have to come with me. You had a good life in Kirkwall. Why are you running with me?”

Moving away from Anders he put down his pack and sat on the edge of the small bed. “I never even stopped to think about it. I suppose I could have just let Cullen help you escape, but it made sense that I come with you. Legally, I’m your owner. At least, according to Free Marches law. I can’t protect you if I’m not with you.”

Sitting down next to him, Anders wrapped his arms around him again. “I really regret how much we used to argue. You aren’t the elf I thought you were. I’m sorry for some of the things I used to say to you.”

“Don’t thank me too quickly. We still need to figure out where we’re going once we reach Amaranthine.”

“You’re right. We will need to leave there quickly. I can’t be seen anywhere near that city.”

“Why not? Surely the Chantry there won’t have been alerted to your presence yet?”

“I spent a lot of time in Amaranthine when I was Grey Warden. It’s the closest city to Vigil’s Keep. Some may recognize me and report me to the Wardens. They’ll haul me in for desertion, if they knew I still lived.”

“So, where can we go?”

“South. Either to the Frostback Basin or the Korcari Wilds. Somewhere the Chantry has no reach and the Wardens have no presence.”

“South? It will be colder there. We should at least stop in Amaranthine long enough to equip ourselves properly. You can remain hidden while I gather the supplies we’ll need.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing, Fenris and Anders decided they wanted to go on an adventure. So, off they go! How do you like the direction I've taken this story?


	7. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris made their escape from Kirkwall, but now where in Thedas could they go?

They had been at sea for two days, and the captain said they would arrive in Amaranthine in another two, most likely after dark. That suited Anders just fine. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged back to Vigil’s Keep, so arriving after nightfall would help keep them under the radar.

“Since you know the city, do you have an idea where we can go to hide?”

“It’s been many years since I’ve been here, but there was an abandoned warehouse near the city gates. It may no longer be abandoned after all this time,” Anders recalled. “The perfect place would be the smuggler’s cove we discovered. There are only two ways to get to it, by boat or through a trapdoor in a house outside of the city gates, which are always guarded.”

“Hmm, perhaps the captain is more familiar with where there might be a good place to lie low. If we dock at night, we’ll need a place to rest until I can go to the market the next morning. Is the only way out of the city through the city gates or the docks?”

“Unfortunately, as far as I know. If there are any hidden passages in or out of the city, I am not aware of them.”

A knock sounded at their cabin door. Anders went to open it and the captain entered with a fresh pitcher of water and more rations.

“Thank you,” Anders said as he accepted the items. “I wonder, could you talk with us a moment?”

“Aye, alright. What is it?”

“It’s been a long while since I’ve been in Amaranthine. As I’m sure you can guess, neither of us wishes to be recognized. Do you know a place we can hole up until we’ve had a chance to properly equip ourselves for our journey? Also, do you know any other way out of the city besides the main gate?”

“Where are you both headed?”

“We were thinking of going south, toward the Korcari Wilds, or perhaps into the Frostback Basin,” Fenris replied.

“Hmm. That’s quite a trek. Are you known in Highever and Jader, or just Amaranthine?”

“Neither of us has been to Highever or Jader,” Anders said.

“My next stop is Highever, and then Jader, before I head back to Kirkwall. You’re both welcome to remain on-board, if you’d rather not risk being seen in Amaranthine.”

Anders felt a wave of relief. “That would be most kind of you, thanks. Would you happen to have a map of Ferelden we could study? We may as well spend our time planning while we’re cooped up in here.”

“Aye, I can bring you one, along with some paper, a quiver, and some ink, if you’d like?”

“That would be perfect,” Anders replied.

Once the captain left, Anders let out a sigh. “I hope you don’t mind being cooped up in here with me a few days longer?”

Fenris shook his head. “In for a copper, in for gold, as they say. I’m relieved we won’t have to try to deal with getting you in and out of Amaranthine undetected.”

***

They spent the next several days studying the map the captain brought them, debating the merits of traveling from Highever versus Jader. If they went from Highever and traveled south through the Bannorn, they could make their way toward Ostagar and into the Korcari Wilds from there. Anders had heard that the area around Ostagar was still teeming with Darkspawn, drawn there since the big battle over a decade earlier.

If they went from Jader, they would have to make their way through the rougher terrain of the Frostback Mountains, and there were the Avvar who lived in the region to contend with. Neither option was particularly appealing.

“The terrain through the Bannorn looks much easier to travel through,” Fenris pointed out.

“It is, but if we find hordes of darkspawn waiting for us farther south, we’re as good as dead,” Anders argued. “I know the Frostbacks are going to be colder and more difficult, but then we’ll only have to deal with the Avvar. At least they can be reasoned with!”

“Are you so sure about that? All the tales I’ve heard of the Avvar were of mindless savages, not much better than your darkspawn.”

“On one of my escape attempts, I came across an Avvar. He was perfectly capable of speech and even knew the common tongue. I’ve only met one darkspawn that could manage speech. Corypheus reminded me of him actually … he referred to himself as _the Architect_.”

“Is there another reason you want to avoid traversing the Bannorn?” Fenris asked.

Anders sat back and took a deep breath, memories swirling in his mind, before nodding. “Escaping from the Circle, I crossed the Bannorn many times, only to be dragged back time and again. My parents’ farm is there as well. I’d just rather … not be reminded of all that.”

Anders watched as Fenris debated their options. “Have you really never been to Jader or Highever?”

“I was trying to make it to Highever on one of my escapes, but I was caught before I reached there. I have never been anywhere near Jader.”

“Then we go to Jader, and make our way through the Frostbacks,” Fenris said. “We just need to equip ourselves properly in Jader.”

“Thank you. I know the journey won’t be easy … and I still don’t quite understand why you’re coming with me, but … thank you.”

“I paid good money for you,” Fenris said with a smirk. “I’m not letting you out of my sight … _slave_.”

Anders laughed at the bemused tone in Fenris’ voice. “I’ve been meaning to ask … where in the Maker’s name did you get all that gold?”

“Most of it came from the money Hawke would share with us. I also managed to sell some of the valuables I found in that crumbling, old estate. I didn’t spend much, so I just kept it hidden. I knew it would come in handy someday.”

“How much do you have left?”

Fenris shrugged. “Enough. We should be able to equip ourselves in Jader before we begin our journey south.”

“I spent every coin I earned from Hawke … it all went into the clinic. Despite everything, that money really helped. I was able to buy some ingredients for potions I would otherwise not be able to make. It saved many lives.”

“No wonder the people in Darktown were so loyal to you, even after everything.”

***

They finally arrived in Jader about two weeks after leaving Kirkwall. A late season storm waylaid them in Highever for several days. They thanked their captain profusely and Fenris even offered to pay him a small sum for giving them passage across the Waking Sea, but the man refused. “I owed Cullen a favor, now the debt has been repaid. You two just watch your backs.”

It was already late evening when the ship docked, so they decided to make their way to an inn. Anders kept himself cloaked to hide his slave collar. Jader was within the borders of Orlais, and while the Orlesians didn’t openly practice slavery, many wealthy households had plenty of unpaid elven _servants_. They might even honor the Free Marches mark of slavery, so it was better to be safe and not let anyone know he was marked as a slave.

Fenris procured them a room at the first inn they came across. Anders settled in while the elf went to get them some dinner, which they ate in the privacy of their room. The next morning, they discussed a list of all the supplies they would need before Fenris headed out for the market. “I should come with you,” Anders insisted. “You can’t carry all of that yourself.”

“What if you’re recognized? Word from the Chantry might have reached here by now,” Fenris countered.

“It’s a risk I think we’ll have to take. You could be just as easily recognized, and I’m sure they are looking for both of us. If we both go to the market, we can get all the supplies faster and be on the road before midday.”

“Hmm, you have a point, but let me do the talking and keep your head down and your cowl up.”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Ander said with a wink.

Fenris scoffed before raising his own hood.

Anders followed Fenris dutifully and quietly. He decided to maintain the appropriate slave stance, in case anyone noticed his collar and called them out. Fenris had wisely thought to bring his legal papers of ownership with him when he packed his belongings in Kirkwall. Unless they were challenged by a Templar looking to haul Anders away to be branded, they’d most likely be okay.

Thankfully, with Jader being so close to the border of Ferelden, all the vendors spoke the common tongue. Soon they had new packs, which Fenris filled with two sets of warm clothes for each of them. He also purchased a small tent, water skins, a supply of food, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and two polearms. Anders may no longer have use of his magic, but Fenris had seen him use a staff as a polearm in close range combat before.

Once they finished gathering their purchases, they headed back to the inn. There they were able to change clothes, organize and pack their new belongings, and grab a hot meal before heading out. It was just past mid-day when they made their way out of the city, headed on the road toward Orzammar. “The Hero of Ferelden spent some time in Orzammar. As I’m technically still a Grey Warden, we should be welcome there.”

“I’m not a Warden. Do you think I’d be welcome?” Fenris asked.

“I don’t see why not. Warden Commander Surana brought her companions with her when she was admitted to the city. At least it will be a place for us to stop and have a night in a warm bed before we get into the Frostbacks. It should be safe enough since there are no Templars among the dwarves.”

Fenris nodded. “Alright, then we head towards Orzammar.”

***

The trek to Orzammar would take a few of days on foot. They would be camping overnight regardless, and they were both eager to begin their journey. The farther away from Kirkwall and the Templars they could get, the better.

They walked in companionable silence, following the main road out of Jader until dusk. They sought shelter in the surrounding forest before it became too dark. While they were still so close to civilization, they opted to only eat rations and not make a campfire, in order to attract as little attention as possible.

The next morning, Anders woke to the feeling of Fenris’ erection grinding against his backside, which made his own morning wood twitch with interest. Sliding his arms under the bedroll, he slid down his breeches, before reaching behind him to slide a hand over Fenris’ cock. The elf startled awake and pushed away from him. “What … what are you doing?”

Turning around to face him, Anders looked into Fenris’ shocked face. “You were … I thought you wanted…?”

Fenris’ face darkened with a blush. “No … I … I’m sorry.”

Anders reached out again, this time for the elf’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay. I want this, too.” He pulled Fenris’ hand down to his own cock, showing him how aroused he was.

For a moment Fenris’ hand didn’t move as he searched Anders’ face. “Why? After everything I’ve done…”

“You? I’m the one who brought this on myself, remember? You’re the one who rescued me from being a tranquil whore, spending the rest of my life serving in a brothel.”

“But I … used you … raped—”

“No. You didn’t. We talked about this, didn’t we? Out of all the men who made use of me during that month … you were the only one I wanted. It may not have been the ideal situation, but I was so glad you were the first to open me up every morning. It made the rest of it almost tolerable.”

“When we talked about it before … you were still well and truly my slave. You had to comply with the orders of the magistrate. But here? Now? You may still wear the collar of a slave, but I don’t view you as such any longer.”

“So, does that mean we’ll never have sex again? I don’t know if I’m okay with that. Justice used to suppress my urges, but without his influence … well, I was always a randy mage.”

Fenris’ blush deepened. “What if … you fucked me instead?”

Anders’ flagging erection seemed to like that idea based on the very noticeable twitch he felt. “Are you sure? After all the years you spent being used by that piece of filth…”

“And I did the same thing to you … which makes me a hypocrite—”

Pushing the elf onto his back and straddling him, Anders kissed him fiercely. For a second Fenris went stiff with shock, before he melted into the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Anders to plunder his mouth. They kissed until they both were fully aroused again.

Parting their lips, Anders stared down at Fenris. “I don’t care which way we do it, but I really, really want you. Please?”

Reaching up, Fenris kissed Anders’ forehead before he turned around onto his front and ground his ass up against Anders. “Then … take me.”

Kneeling up, Anders slid Fenris’ breeches off his legs before straddling him again. “Maker, you do have a beautiful ass,” Anders admired, instinctually trying to summon some grease. Groaning in frustration, he asked. “Do we have any oil? I can’t just conjure a grease spell like I used to.”

“Yes, I have some liniment in my pack that I use on my markings. It’s in the front pocket.”

“Let me know the next time you need to apply it to your markings,” Anders said as he fished the jar out of the pack and scooped some onto his fingers. “You can’t possibly reach all the markings on your back.”

“No, I—mmm,” Fenris groaned when Anders’ fingers began gently rubbing against his hole.

“That’s it, just relax and enjoy this,” Anders purred.

It had been so long since Anders had been in the top position. They didn’t have the time Anders would have liked. Despite everything, he wanted Fenris to enjoy this. At the very least, he made sure to slick Fenris’ hole with plenty of the liniment, sliding his fingers in and out until he felt Fenris’ muscles relax. Then he sought out that spot inside—when Fenris moaned in pleasure, grasping at the bedroll beneath him—Anders knew he’d found it.

“Are you ready for me?” Anders asked as he slicked up his length. “I don’t want to wait any longer to be inside you.”

“Yes … I’m ready,” Fenris replied breathlessly, already sounding wrecked.

Sliding his cock between Fenris’ cheeks, he slowly rocked himself into the elf’s hole. The slick, tight heat as he sank deeper and deeper into his passage was nearly overwhelming. Once he was fully seated, he paused and bent over to place kisses down the long line of Fenris’ neck. “Maker, I forgot how good this can feel. How are you doing?”

In response, Anders felt Fenris clench around his cock, groaning with pleasure. “You … feel good. Inside. Better than … well, better than I expected.”

“Good. I want to make you feel so good.”

After giving Fenris some time to adjust, he began sliding out slowly, before sinking back in, undulating his hips to make shallow thrusts deep inside. Fenris began to grunt in time with the thrusts, pushing his hips back to meet Anders’. Soon he was practically mewling with want. “I need … please, Anders.”

Readjusting their position, Anders slid out and turned Fenris onto his back before sliding back inside. Fenris wrapped his legs around him and he was able to reach between them to stroke his own hardness.

Seeing how hard Fenris was for him, made the urge to thrust faster and harder impossible to ignore. Anders began to chase his own pleasure, spearing Fenris over and over with his cock. The tight coil of pleasure began to build as his hips moved faster, spurred on by Fenris’ own cries of ecstasy.

Looking down at Fenris, the look of bliss on his face with his lips slightly parted and his head thrown back sent Anders over the edge. “Aaahh, Fenris … I’m coming … I’m—”

At that moment, Fenris grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, even as Anders’ hips stuttered and he spilled his seed deep inside the elf. He lost himself for a moment. It was the feeling of Fenris’ hand shuttling over his own cock between them that brought him back to himself.

They kept kissing until Anders felt the elf tense under him, squeezing tight around his flagging erection. The warm, sticky splash of seed made Anders smile as he pulled back and looked into Fenris’ lust blown eyes. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” Anders breathed before leaning down to capture the elf’s lips again.

After a few more moments to recover, they finally separated. “Okay, now we’re both sweaty and sticky. Didn’t I see a stream nearby? I think we both need a bath before we get underway again,” Anders suggested.

“Agreed.”

After a bracing bath, they found themselves back on the road toward Orzammar. When Fenris slipped his hand into his, it made Anders smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to post. Between NaNoWriMo, the holidays, having surgery, I just wasn't able to get back to this story until now. I did finish my next novel during NaNoWriMo that I'll be editing, but I'll work on this fic whenever my novel is in the hands of my beta readers. I'm nowhere near finished with this story, so bear with me during the times I need to focus on my novel, which I hope to have published by March or April.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying where this story is going, and can forgive Fenris as easily as Anders has. ;)


End file.
